List of programs broadcast by Disney Junior
This is a list of television programs broadcast on the cable and satellite TV channel Disney Junior in the United States. Current programming "*" represents original programming "**" represents Disney Channel programming *''Doc McStuffins'' (March 23, 2012 – present)* *''Elena of Avalor'' (July 22, 2016 – present)** *''Fancy Nancy'' (July 13, 2018 - present) *''The Lion Guard'' (January 15, 2016 – present)* *''Mickey and the Roadster Racers'' (January 15, 2017 - present)* *''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse'' (March 23, 2012 – present) *''Muppet Babies'' (May 29, 2018 - present)* *''Little Einsteins'' (March 23, 2012 – present) *''PJ Masks'' (September 18, 2015 – present) *''Puppy Dog Pals'' (May 30, 2017 - present)* *''Sofia the First'' (January 11, 2013 – present)* *''Vampirina'' (October 1, 2017 – present)* Programming blocks Current *''The Magical World of Disney Junior'' (March 23, 2012 – present) Former *''Disney Junior Night Light'' (September 4, 2012 – March 23, 2017) Films *''Lucky Duck'' (June 20, 2014) (co-production with Nelvana) *''The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar'' (November 22, 2015) Future programming *''The Rocketeer'' (2019) Former programming *''101 Dalmatians: The Series'' (March 23, 2012 – September 3, 2013) *''3rd & Bird'' *''The 7D'' (February 9, 2015 – April 3, 2015) *''Babar and the Adventures of Badou'' (March 23, 2012 – November 30, 2015) *''Charlie and Lola'' (March 23, 2012 – September 1, 2014) *''Chuggington'' (March 23, 2012 - December 2016; December 31, 2017; January 7, 2017; January 14, 2017; June 26, 2017; July 31, 2017; August 28, 2017 - November 17, 2017) *''Ella the Elephant'' (February 17, 2014 – March 14, 2016) *''Gaspard and Lisa'' *''Goldie & Bear'' (November 11, 2015 – June 25, 2018) *''Guess How Much I Love You'' *''Handy Manny'' (March 23, 2012 – August 2016) *''Henry Hugglemonster'' (April 15, 2013 – November 2016) *''Higglytown Heroes'' (March 23, 2012 – May 16, 2014) *''The Hive'' *''Imagination Movers'' *''Jake and the Never Land Pirates'' (March 23, 2012 – June 9, 2017; August 28, 2017 - December 1, 2017)* *''Johnny and the Sprites'' *''JoJo's Circus'' (March 23, 2012 – May 16, 2014) *''Jungle Cubs'' (March 23, 2012 – September 3, 2013) *''Jungle Junction'' (March 23, 2012 – March 14, 2016) *''Kate & Mim-Mim'' (December 19, 2014 – July 2, 2017) *''The Koala Brothers'' (March 23, 2012 – September 1, 2014) *''Lilo & Stitch: The Series'' (March 23, 2012 – September 1, 2014) *''Miles from Tomorrowland'' (February 6, 2015 - June 2017; August 27, 2017 – November 27, 2017; January 8, 2018 - January 29, 2018; March 5, 2018 - March 26, 2018; May 9, 2018 - May 21, 2018)* *''My Friends Tigger & Pooh'' (September 12, 2016 – September 30, 2017) *''PB&J Otter'' (2012 – September 1, 2014) *''P. King Duckling'' (November 7, 2016 – August 26, 2017) *''Rolie Polie Olie'' (March 23, 2012 – September 28, 2014) *''Sheriff Callie's Wild West'' (January 20, 2014 – June 9, 2017; August 28, 2017 - October 12, 2017)* *''Special Agent Oso'' (March 23, 2012 – August 2016) *''Stanley'' (March 23, 2012 – September 3, 2013) *''The Little Mermaid'' *''The Octonauts'' (March 23, 2012 – 2017; January 2, 2018 - February 2018; April 2018 - May 25, 2018) *''Timmy Time'' *''Timon and Pumbaa'' (March 23, 2012 – September 3, 2013) *''Tinga Tinga Tales'' Interstitial programming *''Big Block SingSong'' *''The Bite-Sized Adventures of Sam Sandwich'' *''Can You Teach My Alligator Manners?'' *''Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales'' *''Choo Choo Soul'' *''Chuggington: Badge Quest'' *''Dan Zanes House Party'' *''Dance-A-Lot Robot'' *''Disney Tsum Tsum'' *''DJ Melodies'' *''DJ Tales'' *''Doc Files'' *''Fuzzy Tales'' *''Go Baby!'' * *''Handy Manny's School for Tools'' *''Happy Monster Band'' *''It’s UnBungalievable'' (January 2016 - present) *''Jake's Never Land Pirate School'' *''Lou and Lou: Safety Patrol'' *''Mama Hook Knows Best!'' *''Mickey Mousekersize'' *''Mini Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' *''Minnie's Bow-Toons'' *''Molang and Piu Piu'' *''Muppet Moments'' *''Nina Needs to Go!'' *''Picture This'' *''Playing With Skully'' *''A Poem Is...'' *''Quiet Is...'' *''Rhythm & Rhymes'' *''Small Potatoes'' *''Special Agent Oso: Three Healthy Steps'' *''Tales of Friendship with Winnie the Pooh'' *''Tasty Time with ZeFronk'' *''That's Fresh'' * Toy Story Toons *''Where Is Warehouse Mouse?'' * *''Whisker Haven Tales with the Palace Pets'' (*) No longer airing See also *Disney Junior on Disney Channel Category:Lists of television series by network